


Горький аромат ванили

by CaramelloSolitude



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drama, F/M, Rape, Romance, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelloSolitude/pseuds/CaramelloSolitude
Summary: Она - не Эмили. О, никогда ею не станет и даже не посмеет сравниться.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Amélie Graham de Vanily





	Горький аромат ванили

Габриэль жаждал всегда уличить ненаглядную свояченицу в нехороших помыслах, и наконец подвернулся нужный момент, пока в комнате лишь двое: судья и жертва правосудия.  
Глава дома грубо толкает ворвавшуюся в личное пространство нахалку, оскалившись от наполнивших душу негативных эмоций. Последняя капля переполнила чашу терпения, что копилась довольно долгое время. Любые подколы и неосторожные слова, отпущенные в сторону Агреста, действовали словно иглы, что постепенно довели до гнева.  
Мужчина сжимает тонкие запястья до хруста, поднимая руки девушки над её головой. Не имеет значения ничего, кроме расплаты.  
— Я даже не подозревал, что ты пройдёшь против меня, тварь, — он шипит сквозь зубы, впиваясь ногтями в нежную кожу. Невзирая на боль, уличенная в деянии Амели ухмыляется, являя взгляд зелёных глаз, которые отражали нечеловеческую притягательность и дрянную натуру, какой человек только может обладать. Распущенные, волнистые, слегка растрепанные волосы выводят из себя вкупе с надменностью и самоуверенностью Грэм Де Ванили.  
Имидж бренда Агрест стремительно пал в глазах публики, а главная зачинщица стоит перед ним как ни в чем не бывало, не скрывая причинённого ущерба. Действительно, зачем?  
— Недооцениваешь меня, мотылёк, — сладостная злость с её уст достигает слуха, словно яд, текущий по венам. В висках опозоренного модельера пульсирует отравленная присутствием предательницы кровь, сигнализируя о высоком напряжении, что грозит отразиться на конфликте.  
Говорят, девушек не бьют. Но не в том случае, если эта мерзавка портит все. Габриэль рычит, в порыве эмоций резко направляя кулак к её лицу, но вместо намеченной цели он упирается в ладонь и совместными усилиями их руки разрывают тонкую блузку.  
Они оба на мгновение замирают, но замечая искренний испуг, Агрест не может остановиться. Впервые в жизни увидеть поражение, да ещё какое.  
— Сука, — удовлетворение в его голосе вызывает непрошеную дрожь, пробивающую тело насквозь. Зрачки девушки сужаются от шока, а изумрудные тона радужки перекрывают навернувшиеся слезы. Зверь в облике Агреста сжимает упругую грудь белокурой девушки, разрушая внутренние барьеры желанным прикосновением. До боли знакомое тепло возвращает назад, к дорогому памяти времени , где Эмили находилась рядом.  
— УБЛЮДОК! — ненависть на её лице смешивается с беспомощностью и отчаянием, прорываются первые намёки на душу, трогающие до глубины нутра. А есть ли хоть что-то божественное в этой чертовке, вечно ошивающейся рядом и желающей попить крови?  
Осталось единственное, что могло задеть их обоих. Он задерживает её тонкие, готовые к бою пальцы в своей ладони, и настойчиво касается солоноватых от слез губ. Она - не Эмили. О, никогда ею не станет и даже не посмеет сравниться. Тогда почему невыносимо саднит сердце Габриэля от мысли, что причинил боль ненавистной завистнице?  
Амели все ещё раздражает. Ванильный аромат духов, от которых голова кружилась каждый раз, когда Грэм Де Ванили появлялась в поле зрения. Приторный и в то же время горький, словно сделанный на заказ под тонкую натуру, оставляющую двоякое впечатление. О, как же опьяняет.  
Мужчина зубами проскальзывает по ее шее, неожиданно оставляя болезненный укус и вызывая громкий страдальческий стон, выдающий возбуждение. Довольная улыбка проявляется на губах художника, сохранившего отпечатки искусства на устах.  
Девушка совершенно потеряла дар речи и в голове картина событий не укладывалась в адекватную последовательность. Тело предательски отвечает на прикосновения, даже когда пришлось ощутить мягкий шёлк простыней.  
— Девочка моя, — его судорожный шёпот доводит до безумия, руки касаются бёдер и он на подсознательном уровне чувствует греховное желание, исходящее от партнёрши. Невольно ловит себя на мысли, что та может быть невероятно сладкой, если не считать странное стечение обстоятельств. Неправильные помыслы. Обоюдная ошибка. Страсть, погружающая в мир грёз.  
Габриэль с трудом контролирует ситуацию, ведь давление в области паха заставляет молить о продолжении. Он уверенно, и в то же время осторожно придерживает её, медленно давая ощутить себя.  
Обнажённая грудь судорожно вздымается и мужчина прекрасно замечает волнение. Насколько странно видеть заядлого манипулятора, притихшего от предвкушения и зависимого от него более чем во всех смыслах.  
Посягнула на репутацию. На эмоциональный всплеск самого Габриэля Агреста... И наконец дождалась. Добивалась явно не этого, но разве не выгодно получилось?  
Блондин срывается, бесцеремонно входя во всю длину и соединяясь полностью с той, кого ненавидел всем естеством. Беспомощный крик слетает с алых губ — самый желанный звук, что когда-либо он хотел услышать от неё.  
Сильная ладонь ловко скользнула к спине девушки, затем придерживая, дабы та не ударилась об изголовье дорогой постели. Вторая рука давила на грудь с особой жадностью, присущей её обладателю. Он привык брать от жизни только лучшее, и Амели явно подходила по критериям.  
Внутри падшего ангела столь тесно и влажно, до умопомрачения сладостно, что не потерять рассудок дано лишь отъявленному покойнику, лишенному каких-либо потребностей... И влечений.  
— Где же твоя уверенность, милая? — хрипло интересуется Агрест, заканчивая детские игры новым резким толчком и начиная движение, слегка ухмыляясь ситуации. Температура тел снаружи и внутри беспощадно стремится к высокой отметке.  
— Там же, где твоё достоинство и память о жене, — последующие тихие слова, сказанные с целью ответно задеть, вызывают удовлетворение.  
Им несомненно нравятся обоюдные обвинения в низости, а также неконтролируемый жар, исходящий от кожи. Царапины на спине Агреста добавляли особых ощущений, которых не хватало на протяжении нескольких лет.  
Поглощенные процессом, оба забыли об остатках самообладания, шумно дыша и стеная в унисон. Чувствуя приближение неизбежного, Амели прижимается к сильной груди мужчины и закрывает глаза. Габриэль прикрывает веки, касаясь губами светлых локонов и крепче её обнимает. Вновь неожиданный трепет нежности между ними.  
И в самом деле, потрепанный борьбой за место под солнцем цветок орхидеи... Не язвительная особа, заинтересованная в опорочении его доброго имени.  
Сам того не осознавая, Габриэль боится наступления утра, когда придётся забыть о произошедшем и жить дальше, как ни в чем не бывало. Но действительно ли это нужно?  
— Амели, — её имя на губах звучит подобно мольбе к иконе святых, заставляя девушку поднять на него невинный взгляд, полный искреннего непонимания. Вот, какова Амели Грэм Де Ванили, если сорвать множество масок, приросших к личности.  
— Останься со мной, — тихая просьба отдаётся током, что наполняет душу теплом.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что готовые друг друга разорвать в нечестной конкуренции, Амели и Габриэль сойдутся подобно льду и пламени, более не желая расставаться?  
В ответ она даёт молчаливое согласие, уткнувшись носом в горячую шею, на которой остались багровые следы её любви. До сих пор соединенные телесно, они думают лишь о том, что больно было бы забыть о маленькой тайне и странное ощущение не покидает обоих... Словно их отношениям не один день, а можно дать даже больше. Как будто вернули утраченное однажды, самое важное в жизни.  
— Габриэль, но я... Не Эмили, — печальная улыбка трогает нежные губы девушки, начинающей медленно возвращаться в реальность. И Агрест предугадывал появление подобных реплик, потому немедля спросил: "Считаешь конченым животным, готовым сорваться без причин?"  
В ту ночь они признались в том, чего бы никогда не хотели допускать между собой, но тем не менее, в глубине души таили желание воплотить это в реальность.


End file.
